earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Grushnak
Category:OrcCategory:Hordecategory:HunterCategory:Tears of Draenor Biography A rough and burly middle-aged orc, Grushnak is a skilled Horde tracker and worg-master. Originally of the Bleeding Hollow Clan, he was born on Draenor and spent most of his young life as a slave in Alliance internment camps. Having been robbed of his dreams of glorious battle, he spent years roaming the Barrens in deep depression shortly after Orgrimmar was founded. Often serious and sullen he is nonetheless fiercely loyal to the new Horde and is quick to anger. Distrustful of the Forsaken and any who use fel magic he counts the Legion as his most hated enemy. Most of his free time is spent either in exploration or assisting with the training of riding wolves for soldiers. Early History Born to the red dirt of Draenor; Grushnak knew nothing but violence, war, and hardship as a child. Raised under the banner of the Bleeding Hollow he dreamed of one day joining the ranks of soldiers and marching through the Portal to war. Still too young to fight, he assisted the effort by chopping and hauling wood as a peon. His father, Kratukk Griefbringer, was slain along the borders of Lordearon during the Second War; shortly before a young Grushnak was forced to escape to Azeroth with the entire clan. Arriving on Azeroth with his mother Odesh they made home in the wintery mountains of Dun Morogh. Though barely of age he found himself wielding an axe just as often for combat as for wood. A glorious life of a warrior was not to be though. Less than a year after arriving Odesh was slain during the Alliance round-ups. For ten long years he would serve as a slave in the internment camps. After liberation from the camps Grushnak made for Kalimdor and a new life. Bitterness and deep depression eventually drove him from his people; for years he would wander the Barrens alone. It is here he would develop his survival skills, his empathy with the animals and the land, and his skill at hunting. Military Life After his years of seclusion Grushnak returned to Orgrimmar a changed orc. Though still bitter at the loss of ten years of his life to the camps; he was determined to make the most out of the years he had left. Still holding the dream of being a soldier he joined the ranks of the Horde military. His skills earned him a spot as an excellent tracker and scout. It is in the military that he first encountered the Frostwolf siblings Golth and Rakmara. These two would become his most trusted friends and allies. Together the three tackled various duties in the name of the Horde while bouncing from unit to unit, guild to guild. With the opening of the Dark Portal Grushnak was among the first to enlist for scouting duties and helped to build Thrallmar. Worg Master The Tauren say that Grushnak’s spirit animal is the great wolf itself. Because of this he has a deep empathy with the wolf and worg of the land. Having travelled and learned in both Azeroth and Outland Grushnak trains these animals in the ancient traditions of the old orcish Clans. His great skill is used for breeding and training within the Horde riding, combat, and scouting worg. Companions Rescued from a life of abuse at the hands of the Bloodaxe in Blackrock Spire, Loki serves as Grushnak's loyal pet and companion. His stubborn and vicious nature is tamed by his undying loyalty. Having consulted with worg-trainers older than he, Grushnak is of the firm belief that Loki's ancestors were from Terokkar Forest on Draenor. Stories Working Class